


Rose Petals

by jbarnes2494



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarnes2494/pseuds/jbarnes2494
Summary: Bucky comes home after months away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Rose Petals

“Baby, I’m home!” I called out as I stepped through the door of my apartment and set the keys and my purse on the table beside the entrance. I wrinkled my nose when no response came, but just as I started to head for the kitchen Frodo came running out, rubbing against my legs and purring. I smiled and picked him up as I slipped off my sneakers, cuddling him to me as his face buried against my neck.

“How’s my favourite little man tonight?” I asked, carrying him into the kitchen and setting him on the island while I preheated the oven. There was a frozen pizza in the freezer calling my name.

While I was waiting for my pizza to cook, I opened a can of cat food and emptied it into Frodo’s dish, and then set the table. I lit a few candles, rearranged the flowers in the vase, and then dimmed the lights until the room was lit in a romantic ambiance. Then I took the pizza out of the oven and sliced it, bringing it over to the table along with Frodo’s dinner.

“Whoever said that you need a man to spend Valentine’s Day with was crazy,” I said as I took a bite of my pizza. Frodo didn’t acknowledge me, too occupied with his food. I wasn’t bothered, though; I enjoyed the silence.

After the two of us had finished eating and I’d cleaned up the kitchen, I put out the candles and headed for the bathroom, where I filled the tub with warm water and rose petals that I’d bought at the flower shop earlier that day. I poured myself a glass of champagne and then stripped out of my clothes, sinking into the water and sighing with pleasure. It was raining and the sound of the raindrops hitting the roof was the most relaxing sound I could’ve asked for.

I had just closed my eyes and sunk further into the bath water, when a hand covered my eyes. I tried to shriek but another hand closed over my mouth before any sound could be made. I started to panic; I had locked my door after getting home from work, how had this person gotten in? And even more importantly, who the hell was in my bathroom covering my face? 

Before I could twist around, however, the hands were gone from my face and had moved to my shoulders, where they started massaging in gentle circles, one hand much more solid and cooler than the other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll,” murmured a familiar voice, and my heart stopped. Slowly, I turned around and looked up into a pair of blue eyes that I hadn’t seen for four months. I blinked, thinking maybe this was just an illusion, but when I opened my eyes he was still there. My hands shaking, I reached up to touch his face. His jaw was covered in a thick layer of stubble, patches of white standing out from the dark brown unlike the last time I’d seen him, but it was unmistakably him.

“Bucky…?” I whispered, and he nodded, silently slipping into the water with me. He pulled me into his lap, and then he brushed the hair gently from my face, the way he always used to. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream,” I breathed, leaning back my head as his lips made contact with my neck.

“No, this is most definitely real,” he murmured into my skin.

“But how…?”

“We wrapped up the mission early,” Bucky explained, his hands tracing the contours of my face. “I wanted to surprise you, for Valentine’s Day. What I didn’t expect was for you to make the moment as perfect as it was.” He gestured to the rose petals in the water and the candles lit on the window sill, and I blushed.

“I wanted to be able to enjoy my Valentine’s Day,” I said sheepishly. “I didn’t just want to spend it in front of the TV watching The Notebook by myself while crying into a tub of ice cream.” I paused, and then tears gathered in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. “I missed you, Buck, so much…”

“I missed you too, baby,” he breathed, wiping my tears away with his thumb. “But I’m here now, and I’ve decided to take a break from the team for awhile. Four months away from you was too much. I can’t do it again.”

I blinked. “Do you mean that?”

“Absolutely.”

Overcome with emotion, I threw my arms around Bucky and pressed my lips to his. He responded instantly, his arms circling around me and his kiss becoming fierce, as if making up for all those months we spent apart. I wanted more, though. I hadn’t seen him or felt his touch for four months, and having him here with me now in this rose petal-filled bathtub, both of us naked, I couldn’t stop myself. I crawled on top of him, and knowing exactly what my intentions were Bucky positioned my body so that he could easily slide himself into me. I let out a low moan of pleasure as Bucky’s lips pressed to my breastbone and our bodies moved together in the water. Our hands clutched and grasped until we both found release, and then I collapsed against him and he held me to him as if scared I was going to disappear.

“Thank you,” I whispered, my head rested against his chest.

“For what?”

“For the most perfect Valentine’s Day anyone could ever ask for.” I looked up at him. “Bucky, I had a romantic dinner with my cat tonight and then prepared this bath because I didn’t want to think about being alone on Valentine’s Day. But then you showed up and I’ve never been happier in my life.”

“I can’t imagine having dinner with Frodo would’ve been romantic,” Bucky teased, playing absently with my hair. “He has less etiquette when it comes to food than even me.”

“Buck, I’m serious!” I said, swatting his chest, and he chuckled.

“I couldn’t let my baby girl spend Valentine’s Day by herself,” he murmured, his hands dipping under the water’s surface to skim along my body. I trembled and leaned into him.

“Promise me you won’t let me spend _any_ holiday on my own again,” I said to him. “Bucky, I spent _Christmas_ without you. It would’ve been our first Christmas together in this apartment and you were all the way across the world in Russia…”

“I promised you I’m not leaving again,” he replied softly. “And if you’d like, we can have Christmas on St. Patrick’s Day. Whatever makes you happy.”

I laughed. “What makes me happy is that you’re here now,” I said, and then I kissed him softly. “I’ve never been happier in my life, Bucky.”


End file.
